The Adventures of Alex Mercer: Fighting a Vampire
by The Chimeran Vampire
Summary: After the events of Prototype, Alex Mercer travels the world and gets himself in situations of an unusual nature. PART 1 Disclaimer:check my profile
1. Chapter 1

The Only Chapter

After consuming the Dark Lord, Mercer ran off. He arrived in London at sunrise. He avoided various military personnel and left London. He kept walking south, avoiding towns and heavily traveled roads. _Why am I confused? I was made to kill and I did. I slaughtered thousands of humans without batting an eye. Why am I regretting killing those faceless sacs of meat? What was in that last person I consumed?_ Mercer was thinking this and he stumbled into a road.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a horn blaring. Mercer looked to his left and saw blazing lights. The car ran right into him and sent him flying off the road. The car screeched to a stop a few seconds later. Mercer was laying in a ditch off the side of the road, just staring blankly at the evening sky, smelling the sea air. obstructing his view was a man and a woman. Mercer focused on them, sat up, and said, "Faceless." He lunged forward and tackled the man, driving one of his claws into the person's gut. he screamed for half a second and then he fell silent as Mercer consumed him. the woman started screaming as Mercer turned towards her.

He noticed her figure and blond hair and said, "Seras, you were faceless to me, not to him. Goodbye." Using the memories gained fro the man, Mercer found out about a seaside house they were heading to. The house came with a boat. Mercer fired up the boat and took off to sea.

Mercer drifted southwest in the boat and for the first time, Mercer felt fatigue. "I feel exhausted. Why?" He passed out on the deck, the boat drifting aimlessly.

Mercer woke up again when the boat he was on crashed into a dock. There were people on boats and the docks. In the distance, a statue of Jesus overlooked the city.

* * *

**6 years later**

Mercer was lurking in Rio de Janeiro and tried to find understanding. He started helping people, completely against his instincts as a weapon. For 6 years, he couldn't understand the small emotions running through him. He fought his instincts to kill, to consume, to hunt; not in that order. He was walking by a hotel and an individual walked in. The person had a black suit with white gloves. He had long, black hair covering what looked like red scarf. The man also had glasses that gave off the illusion of shining orange. Mercer took a look at the man and felt immense power radiating in waves off him. His biomass was yelling at him to consume the individual.

The man said, "I'm in the penthouse."

Another person wearing a white suit said, "He's in the penthouse." On cue, four guys walked in carrying a coffin. Mercer felt similar power coming from the coffin, but not of the same quantity or intensity as the man in black. _I've never felt power quite like that in years. But there's no trace of the virus in him. What is he?_ Mercer walked away, determined to find more answers.

* * *

**Later ****that night**

Mercer was hanging around the hotel waiting for the man in black to walk out. He saw local police storming the building. Mercer looked up to the top floor when gunshots started sounding out. A couple minutes later, Mercer was in the crowd that formed and he saw the cops near the door get blown away. They were impaled on flagpoles and the man, now wearing red, walked out. The moon turned from white to red as bats started flying out of the exaggerated shadow. Mercer saw a man wearing a brown trench-coat and fedora walk towards the man in red.

"You certainly live up to your reputation, Mr. Alucard. I am Tubalcain Alhambra, or the Dandyman." Said the man in brown to the other man, Alucard.

"Was it you who sent in these poor souls?" said Alucard

"Those unfortunate fools? I may or may not have fed a lie to the local policia that in return for your capture, I'd give them immortality." said Dandyman. _Immortality? That doesn't exist, I'm just awesome at extending my life._

"There's no such thing as true immortality." said Alucard. Dandyman started holding up cards. "So what are we playing, 52 card pickup?"

"More like 52 card CUT UP!" said Dandyman as he threw a card at Alucard. They started fighting each other, Alucard shooting his handguns and Dandyman flinging his cards. Dandyman started dodging the bullets and made a mistake. He dodged a bullet and it hit Mercer square in the face._ FUCK! They're going to die! That fuckin' hurt!_ Mercer was laying on the ground, regenerating. When he got back up, Dandyman said, "Are you ready to back to your home? TO HELL!?"

Alucard got up and turned around. He was going to say something but Mercer charged Dandyman and tackled him. Noting the inhuman speed, he said, "Who are you? Dandyman is mine to kill."

Mercer said, "So get on with it so I can consume you." Mercer crushed Dandyman's feet and threw him at Alucard's feet.

Alucard picked up Dandyman and said, "Wildcard. Royal flush. You lost." Alucard then exsanguinated Dandyman, extracting information from him. He turned to Mercer and said, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Alex Mercer. You are going to die for shooting me." said Mercer. Mercer charged Alucard, shrugging off the bullets. Mercer pounced on Alucard. Alucard tried to shoot him in the air, coming up with a click. Alucard's eyes widened slightly and dodged Mercer's landing and tried to shoot him with his other gun, coming up with a click. Alucard noted that Mercer was a close range fighter. Mercer kept charging him and Alucard kept dodging him. Finally, Mercer activated his Whipfist and caught Alucard.

"What the Hell!?" Alucard said at seeing Mercer's Whipfist grabbing his arm. He was pulled towards Mercer, seeing Mercer's other arm morph into a monstrous sword. When Alucard was close enough, Mercer stabbed him in the chest.

Mercer whispered into Alucard's ear, "I was built to hunt, kill, consume, evolve, and repeat." Mercer then morphed his Whipfist to another, smaller blade and decapitated Alucard. Mercer then consumed Alucard's corpse, stumbling in the rush of Alucard's power and memories.

"MASTER!" Mercer heard as he was being hit with .338 Magnum rounds, one of them blowing off his arm. Mercer grabbed his arm and reattached it. He saw a familiar face.

Seras

He saw the 30mm round heading for him and dodged it, jumping high into the air and landing in front of Seras.

"You shot me. No one shoots me and lives. Alucard proved it." He morphed his hands into enormous claws and was about to kill Seras. A chest-wrenching pain stopped him. "What the hell!" a burst of pain ripped through him again. Maybe he's still alive? "No!" yelled Mercer when the pain rippled through him and a hand burst out of his chest.

Seras recognized the hand of her master and pulled. Her inhuman strength allowed her to pull Alucard out of Mercer. Alucard fell to the ground, almost as naked as the day he was born. Mercer was just standing there with a gaping hole in his chest, which started to heal. Seras finally got a look at Mercer and recognized him. She pulled Alucard away in fear and Alucard opened his eyes and stood up. "What is your name again?"

"Dr. Alex Mercer." he said inquisitively.

"Releasing control system level 3, level 2, and level 1. Recognizing approval of Situation A according to Cromwell Invocation. Commencing limited lifting of ability using restrictions until enemy before me has been rendered silent." Alucard said holding his hand up like a picture frame. The sky darkened, blotting out the red moon, and red eyes littered the skies and Alucard.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mercer screamed. From Alucard's direction, shadows started forming into vicious hellhounds. In the distance, Mercer could hear people screaming._ I got an idea!_ Mercer ran for the crowd, the hounds and Alucard in pursuit.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, MERCER? CAN'T HANDLE A DOZEN DOGS?" yelled Alucard, who was decked out in medieval armor with a red eye for a chest plate.

Mercer reached the crowd and said, "Give yourself to me!" Mercer sent tendrils of Blacklight biomass to dozens of civilians, which started mutating in seconds. They started expanding and morphed into pink hunters. Some of them mutated into grey leader hunters. Others were drawn towards Mercer and consumed. Mercer said, "Hunters, attack the hounds. Leaders, help them." The hunters were almost overwhelmed by the hounds but the leader hunters evened it out. Mercer charged Alucard, claws out. Alucard poured more power into his arms to make them stronger. Mercer stopped in front of Alucard and started swiping at him. Alucard summoned more hellhounds from his shadow. Mercer delved into his hive mind and noted most of his hunters and all his leader hunters still living. They charged the hounds near Alucard. Mercer switched to Hammerfist and started pounding Alucard. Alucard took a lucky stab with his hands and pierced Mercer's weakened chest. Mercer's biomass started going out of control in an adrenaline surge. Mercer yelled and razor sharp tendrils exploded out of Mercer in every direction, piercing Alucard and everything else multiple times. Mercer noticed that all his hunters are dead and he consumed them, giving him the strength to run. "Alucard, you made me feel...alive." Mercer said to the fallen form of Alucard. Mercer left, running at cheetah speed.

A minute later, the man that was in the white suit showed up in a helicopter. "Get in." And the three of them left, Alucard's powers locked away.

* * *

**Hellsing HQ**

"How was your mission in Brazil?" asked Sir Integra Hellsing.

"The Major wants war, Brazilians are bad at card games, and a doctor almost killed me." said Alucard.

Integra looked up. "A doctor?"

"Dr. Alex Mercer." Integra looked concerned. "Don't worry, I was caught unprepared. It won't happen again."

"You're right. We should concentrate on Millennium."

* * *

**AN: This is Part 1 of the series  
PS: Exsanguinate: to drain of blood**


	2. Eavesdropping

_Alucard, the vampire. What else is real?_

This was a thought that ran through Alex Mercer's mind as he ran from Rio. He ran north, away from the city. He ran into dense jungle, past swampland, and continued north. After a day's worth of running, he fell exhausted.

_Fatigue, I haven't felt in years. Do Riddle and Alucard have something in common?_

Mercer laid there on the jungle floor when he heard hissing. He scanned the area and saw an anaconda in the tree above him. The snake launched itself at Mercer and they fought. The snake kept biting at Mercer, Mercer kept dodging the snake. After a couple times of doing this, the snake got Mercer in the foot. He winced in pain and then the snake started wrapping itself around Mercer. Mercer squeezed an arm out, morphed it into claws, and sliced the snake. Mercer consumed it and moved forward.

He moved east and kept going until he saw the ocean. He checked the area for dangers and seeing none, fell asleep.

_Neither of them are fully, scientifically, natural. That must count for something._

He woke up to sunlight hitting his face. he sat up to see the sunrise against the ocean. The sky turning an array of colors. "What a wondrous sight." said Mercer. He got up and turned away from the sun. He saw a group of people in the distance. He ran north to Salvador. Upon entering the city, he ran to the docks, hopped on a boat, and left South America.

Mercer consumed someone faceless, assumed their identity, and stayed on the boat. "Next stop, Great Britain." He heard over the speakers.

_Britain? I can't return yet._

Mercer moved towards the side of the ship and saw it was already out to sea. "Damn."

Mercer moved to the center of the ship and sat down in a dining area. He was sitting there when he heard someone say, "Zeus has been spotted." Mercer looked around and saw two people sitting at the table next to his. One had a green uniform, akin to the U.S. Army. The other was bald and had a blue uniform with what looked like armor. There was a third person dressed head to toe in a black uniform.

_Blackwatch!? SHIT!_

"Colonel Rooks, you assured me that the virus was eradicated 6 years ago in the nuclear strike." said the person in the Army uniform.

"Where was he spotted, Lieutenant Riley?" said Colonel Rooks. Lieutenant Riley handed them each a manilla folder. "Rio de Janeiro? When did you get this file?"

"This morning, sir. It says that Zeus was spotted yesterday fighting a terrorist from England."

The man in the Army uniform said, "I feel sorry for the terrorist."

Lieutenant Riley said, "If you check the file, General Shepherd sir, the terrorist was a judicious marksman. He was able to hit Zeus when he was darting around. The file also said that due to the loud sounds, large barrel, and large magazine, the terrorist was using large caliber rounds."

General Shepherd said, "So we have an eyewitness."

"Yes, an ex-Gentek employee, Dr. Garrett Harrison. He was in a building near the hotel they were fighting at. He called Gentek and compiled a report on the incident, which is what you are holding, sir." said Lieutenant Riley.

_How long have they been looking for me?_

"Is the terrorist alive? We could use him to hunt down Zeus." said General Shepherd.

"No one knows. We are going to check England for organizations that train people like him." said Colonel Rooks.

"We can help train your men, Colonel Rooks." said another boy had blond hair and was wearing a Nazi Youth uniform. The boy also had cat ears and a playful expression on his face. "My name is Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger. Our organization, Millenium, is trying to create an army to take down Alucard. The terrorist you guys are talking about."

_There's something off about him. He's there,yet he's not. What is he?_

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" said General Shepherd.

"A while, yet not so." said Schrödinger mysteriously. "If you help us take down Alucard, we'll help you take down Zeus." The speakers came on, announcing their arrival. "Think about it." Schrödinger then vanished.

_Time really flies fast._

"How did he vanish like that?" said Shepherd.

"Who knows, what matters is that we could have an ally to capture Zeus."

said Lieutenant Riley. "With your approval, I could have someone track down Millenium and propose an alliance with them."

"Whatever it takes to capture Zeus." said Colonel Rooks.

"Great, I'll escort you guys to the Major then." said Schrödinger.

_What the fuck? He just appeared out of nowhere._

"What? Where did you come from?" said Lieutenant Riley.

"Everywhere, nowhere, pick one. Take my hand, Colonel Rooks, and I will take you to the Major. General Shepherd, you should return to the U.S." Schrödinger grabbed Colonel Rooks and Lieutenant Riley and vanished.

_Everywhere and nowhere? And where have I heard of Schrödinger before?_

Mercer felt the boat stop and followed the crowd off the boat.

* * *

**AN: This was suppose to be a oneshot, but that didn't work.**


	3. Execution

Colonel Rooks, Lieutenant Riley, and Schrödinger appeared in a room lit with orange light. There were soldiers dressed in black scattered around the room. There was a man wearing a trenchcoat, using it to keep himself kind of hidden. There was a man with shoulder length, blond hair and glasses. He was talking to a man sitting in a chair facing away from Colonel Rooks and Lieutenant Riley. The man in the chair was facing a wall lined with TV screens that depicted wreckage, flames, and two figures standing.

One of them had long, black hair that fell to her knees, and had glasses that cover her freckled face. She also had a flintlock rifle. The other was dressed head to toe in blood-red clothing. The other one rushed the girl and pinned her against a wall. He grabbed her flintlock and stabbed her with it. She cried in pain as blood sprayed everywhere. He approached her, like a lover, and bit down on her neck. Shadows started pouring out of the man, enveloping the girl. When the shadows consumed the girl, the man walked away.

"That man is Alucard." said the man in the chair as it swiveled. The man had dirty-blonde hair and was portly. "I can tell by the look on your faces that you have never seen a vampire at work." Riley and Rooks were still in shock from the brutal killing they saw. "What does your corporation do?"

"We are a division of the U.S. military. We protect the assets of the company, Gentek. In return, they produce biological weapons for us. One of these weapons, Blacklight, was developed by a scientist, Dr. Mercer. When we were trying to shut down Blacklight in favor of other projects, Mercer fled. We tracked him down to Penn. Station and had him at gunpoint. His last act was to smash a vial on the ground at his feet. The soldiers shot him and his corpse fell, on the what we later found out was a sample of Blacklight. The viral weapon bonded with the corpse of Dr. Mercer and became Zeus." Rooks ranted.

"So your soldiers, not scientists?" said the portly man.

"Yes."

"I have enough soldiers. In exchange for everything on this Zeus, I'll let you leave alive." the man said. Colonel Rooks started on everything they know on Zeus. His weaknesses, abilities, and allies. "He's just like Alucard. We can take care of both of them." the man looked at Schrödinger and said. "Take Rooks off the zeppelin. Be sure he's unharmed."

"What about Lieutenant Riley?" said Colonel Rooks. Schrödinger grabbed Rooks.

"My soldiers need something to eat." the man said with a maniacal grin. Schrödinger disappeared with Colonel Rooks and left Lieutenant Riley standing. The other soldiers started charging towards Riley, baring their razor-sharp teeth. He pulled out his sidearm, a .44 Magnum handgun, and was about to shoot. A loud growl reverberated throughout the room. The man in the trenchcoat handed Riley an old WWII sub-machine gun. The man in the trenchcoat glared at the other soldiers and they backed up.

"Oh, now you all are toying with me." said Lieutenant Riley. The man in the trenchcoat locked eyes with Riley. Riley pointed the SMG at the other man. "What are you going to do?" The man charged him faster than Riley could react. the man collided with him, knocking the SMG out of his hands. Riley looked at him and saw both beastly fury and grief. The man helped Riley up and got the SMG for him. the man walked away from Riley and snapped his fingers. On cue, the other soldiers charged Riley. Riley opened fire with the SMG, burning through the clip in a few seconds. He killed a few soldiers with the clip, but they kept coming. He pulled out his sidearm again and burned through the six rounds, killing one soldier per bullet. Riley pulled out a combat knife and by this time, the horde of soldiers was right next to Riley. He screamed as the horde of vampiric soldiers tore into him like savage beasts. Within the minute, Lieutenant Riley was torn apart, devoured, and all that was left was a dog tag in a pool of blood.

* * *

Mercer walked off the boat and looked around London. "What a beautiful city." Mercer said.

_Now, what was this faceless being here for?_

Mercer delved into the memories of the person he was 'wearing'.

_He caught a picture of a house in the suburbs of London. There was a couple with a girl, no older than 6, with bushy hair. "Come back next year, Uncle Joe."_

"I guess I'm heading to the suburbs." Mercer said. He started walking to the edge of the city. He walked a short ways when a horn blared behind him. He turned around and saw the family in the blood memory. The car pulled up next to him and the back door opened up.

_Shit, what was their names?_

The girl said, "Hello Uncle Joe."

Mercer said, "Hello Hermione.


	4. Consumption

"So what's been going on with you, Joe?" said the father, Dan Granger. Mercer delved further in the memories of Joe.

"Nothing much, just drifting around." said Mercer.

"How long have you been drifting around?" said Emma Granger

"Quite a while. In fact, I made a stop in Rio de Janeiro and looked around. Later that night, there was a massive fight and a lot of people died." Mercer said.

"My God, what happened?"

"There was a terrorist in one of the hotels that started killing the local police. Then another person started fighting the terrorist. He was killed too. Aside from the dying and the violence, could have made a great scene in an action film." said Mercer. They showed up at the house. A nice, two story building. An idyllic suburban house. He walked out of the car with the Grangers.

_Their Uncle Joe is dead. I will have to break it to them sometime._

Mercer felt a small hand grab his. He looked down and saw Hermione pulling him towards the house "C'mon, Uncle Joe. You have the spare room like last year." Mercer entered the house. It wasn't completely lavish, but it had a homey feeling to it. "Come see my room, I got more books." Hermione pulled Mercer to her room on the second floor. They entered her room and saw that it was organized like a little girl's room should be. It had flower wallpaper with pink flowers erratically on the walls. There were two shelves filled with books. Hermione went over to the shelves and pulled out a rustic looking book. It was titled Dracula. "It's a hard read, but mum says it's a classic."

Mercer got eye to eye with her and said, "And most of it is true."

"What do you mean? It would be with my real life books if it took place in reality."

_Her mind can still comprehend._

"Dracula did come to London, he fought Abraham Van Helsing, and was bound to serve the Helsing family for eternity. He didn't die, like Stoker said." said Mercer.

"How do you know? Vampires don't exist." said Hermione, a little skeptical.

"The terrorist in Rio was a vampire."

"How do you know?"

"The terrorist used what looked like hellhounds. They were killing people left and right. It was a slaughterhouse. I barely escaped with my life, let alone my soul."

Hermione would've asked more but her mum walked in and said, "What would you guys like for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." said Hermione walking out of the room.

"So what were you two talking about?" She saw Mercer pick up Dracula and said, "One of my favorites, along with Frankenstein." They walked out of Hermione's room and went downstairs. Sometime later, dinner was served. Having never worked a fork, knife, or his mouth for consumption, Mercer was in quite a situation. "What's wrong?" said Emma.

"I'm not that hungry, I had a late lunch." Mercer got up. "I'm going for a walk. Please, enjoy your dinner." Mercer left the house.

Back in the house, Dan got up and said, "That's not like him to turn down food, he's quite the glutton. I'm going to go see what's bothering him." Dan left the house, going after Mercer.

"Probably what happened in Rio de Janeiro." said Hermione. Her mother inquired on it. Hermione said, "He said he met a vampire in Rio. It almost killed him. Hellhounds, terror, and something about a soul."

In the streets, Dan caught up with Mercer. "What's wrong, Joe? You're never one to turn down food."

_Oh shit._

Seeing a vagrant ahead, Mercer said, "For that, I must show you something. It will be horrific, devastating even, but you must still accept me at least until I can explain to the three of you." Dan nodded to Mercer. Mercer approached the vagrant. Dan saw Mercer's arm morph into a massive blade. Mercer sliced the vagrant in half and consumed it. Mercer turned around and noticed Dan fainting. Mercer grabbed him, picked him up, and carried him back to the house.

When he entered the house, Emma said, "What happened?"

"This should wait until he wakes." said Mercer. He set Dan down on a couch near the kitchen. Seconds later, Dan started stirring. Mercer backed up and the other two went to Dan's side.

"Huh...wha...What happened?" said Dan. He saw Emma and Hermione and breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Mercer and went ballistic. "BLOODY HELL!" Dan yelled and fell off the couch. He got up, ran into the kitchen, and got a long knife. "Stay the hell away from my family, whatever you are!"

"Joe, what happened to him?" said Emma. She turned to Mercer, to find herself looking at Joe being consumed by blackish-purple biomass. The biomass reformed and Mercer's base form was shown.

"This wasn't how I envisioned breaking Joseph's death to you. But the shit's hit the fan now." said Mercer. He walked to Hermione. "Hermione, what I said about Dracula is true. Watch out for vampires." With those words, Mercer left.

_**They'll block out this day forever, Mercer. Thanks alot!**_

Mercer looked around. "Who said that."

_**Remember what you absorbed from Alucard.**_

Mercer recalled that day and what he absorbed.

_Memories...facial features...soul consumption?_

_**Yes, this is Joe. Thanks for eating me, git.**_

_What about the vagrant?_

_**You killed him. His soul was gone before you devoured his corpse.**_

Mercer continued walking. He entered London proper when it started raining buckets. Mercer ducked into a store. Instantly, he was greeted with a scream. He looked around for the source. He noticed people dressed in black nodding their heads to the beat. He heard growls now.

**I rule as master here, Where feral hordes impart my temper.**

Mercer made his way into the back of the store.

**Love sank, wounded, when I betrayed.**

Mercer noticed the speakers were the source of the noise.

**Saw death etch cruelly, upon my lineage.**

_Death is what I have become._

The next sounds were a projected whisper.

**Usher the spite seething draconist, and commit this world to thy ancient sovereignty.**

Mercer reached the back of the store, next to the computer. The screaming started back up again.

**Eurenescent veil descends, psalmed sunset thus portends,**

Mercer looked at the monitor to see what song was playing.

**And laid to rest, I now am blessed, with this darkness, forever more!**

Mercer looked at what was playing. "Funeral in Carpathia."

**Supreme Vampiric Evil!**

_I've fought vampiric evil. These writers probably never seen a vampire, let alone a vampire like Alucard._

Mercer walked out of the store and into the falling rain.

_Something massive will happen, I can feel it._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Attack of London

Mercer looked up into the rain and felt the raindrops dancing against his skin. He continued down the streets. Later in the night, Mercer heard a rumble and he looked up. He saw black zeppelins with red stripes on the sides just flying over London. He saw something going on the sides of the zeppelins. He noticed everyone around him gazing in awe at the zeppelins. In an instant, dozens of projectiles started flying out.

_They're flying like missiles. Shit!_

Seconds later, the buildings exploded around London. One of the missiles took out Big Ben. There was chaos and flames and people dying from a myriad of causes. More missiles started flying out from the zeppelins, crashing into the streets and buildings. Mercer saw a missile flying towards a family with a group of kids. He ran over and grabbed the missile. Using the weight of his Hammerfist, he almost slowed the missile down so the family could get out of the way. He let go of the missile, which rammed into a store. Fire bellowed out of the store, scorching Mercer. By then, the hail of missiles stopped. Mercer looked up and saw dozens of heat signatures descending out of the zeppelins. He looked around and saw some people still standing.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?! RUN!" Yelled Mercer and the people started running. By now, the heat signatures hit the ground, revealing themselves to be people. They had on Nazi uniforms and carried WWII weapons. "What the hell?" The Nazis immediately opened fire, hitting Mercer and the people behind him. Mercer jumped up onto the side of a building and ran to the roof. The Nazis ignored him and started throwing sticks at the civilians. Seconds later, explosions ripped apart the crowds. "What in God's name is going on? World War 3?" Mercer's wounds started to heal as he saw the Nazis descend on the wounded. He saw the Nazis reveal themselves as vampires. They fed upon the wounded, writhing in pain as their life was ripped from their bodies. Seconds later, they twitched, and were reanimated as ghouls. A valiant police officer was shooting at the living dead, with little success. Mercer ran towards them, morphing his arms into razor-sharp claws. He saw the ghouls descend upon the police officer and Mercer started hacking at the horde. Dozens of ghouls fell to his claws, some being consumed.

When he reached the dying police officer, he said, "H-help me." Mercer responded by consuming him, adding another soul to his body. He raced on ahead, killing the occasional ghoul and saw a group of police officers holed up in an intersection. They had some success killing the living dead, but the vampires saw them and shot at them. Their submachine guns and assault rifles tore through the police officers, allowing the ghouls to descend on them. Mercer met up with the group of Nazi vampires and ghouls and tore through the ghouls, avoiding the bullets from the vampires.

Mercer heard some english from their mouths, "Another vampire? Hellsing has more?" He heard another one say, "I thought Alucard was the only one?"

Mercer grabbed one of the Nazis and held him up in the air. The vampire tried to shoot him, but only a click was heard. "My name is Alex Mercer." He threw the vampire to the ground, his biomass oozing towards the vampire. "I AM...THE VOICE...OF HUNGER," Mercer yelled over the screams of the vampire being slowly consumed alive. "OF DESTRUCTION," Mercer absorbing the biomass. He looked at each one of the Nazi vampires in the eyes, noting their fear. "of death." He whispered to them. Faster than each of the vampires could react, Mercer tore through each of them. In a few seconds, only one vampire was left. He tried to run away, only to face a hail of bullets coming from a lavish vehicle. Mercer looked over and saw a woman in a suit with long, blonde hair and wielding an assault rifle.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine. Do you need assistance?" said Mercer.

"What are you?" The woman said pointing her gun at Mercer. Mercer looked down and saw he still had his claws out.

He morphed them back into normal and said, "Dr. Alex Mercer. Who are you?"

"Sir Integra Hellsing. Alucard talked about you. He said you almost killed him." said the woman.

"I tried, something stopped me. I don't know what it was. Where are you going?"

"Hellsing Manor. And before you ask, no I don't need an escort, I'll be fine." She turned to the driver and said, "Let's move, Walter." The car then took off. Mercer started moving towards the center of London.

When Mercer reached the end of the residential part, he saw something that would have been heart-wrenching in a human. A young girl was running from a ghoul with tears streaming from her eyes. She had blonde hair in pig-tails and had on pink clothes. She stumbled on some rubble, sending her to the ground. The ghoul descended on her, tearing into her guts. She screamed as Mercer ran to the ghoul. He threw the ghoul off the girl, sending the creature flying into the buildings. Mercer approached the girl.

"So cold. Hurts." whispered the girl. Mercer picked the girl up.

"It will be alright, child." said Mercer. The girl stopped breathing as she stared lifelessly at the sky. Mercer set the child down and shut her eyes. He looked forward, hearing screams. He ran forward.

Mercer rounded a city corner and saw civilians everywhere. Some were severely wounded and others were tending to the wounded. Mercer walked up the nearest family. The father was on the ground, unconscious from a bleeding head wound. His wife and daughter were up next to him. Mercer recognized all three of them.

The Grangers.

Mercer said, "What happened?" Emma walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"MY HUSBAND IS DEAD, WORLD WAR 3 IS ON US, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'WHAT HAPPENED'!?" Emma Granger yelled. "JUST STAY AWAY, YOU DEMON!" After this, Emma broke down in tears.

"I never understood emotion," said Mercer, "Though I have a better grasp on it's effects. Demons are able to play on emotions, I wouldn't know what to do with them." Mercer would've said more, but a bright light took everyone's attention.

He heard someone say, "Angels?" A voice answered over a loudspeaker.

"That is correct. We are the surrogates of the Angels of Death! We will now pass judgement on this religious trial!" Mercer saw dozens of helicopters piloted by people wearing clothes akin to Spanish Catholic Priests. "Britain stands accused. The penalty is Death! Death! Death! DEATH!" Everyone started gasping.

_Oh shit. More chaos._

"I almost feel pity for you." said the voice over the loudspeaker. "However, I can't forgive you. Now die, like barren wildflowers. Whirl about like butterflies and die like bees!" the voice continued to laugh hysterically.

"Mum, we need to go." said Hermione. "Mum?" Emma Granger wouldn't move away from her dead husband. "Mum?" Hermione pushed on her mother, rolling her over. Both Mercer and Hermione noticed the blood oozing on the ground near Emma. Mercer approached them and took off Emma Granger's jacket. He immediately noticed the bullet wound in Emma Granger's back.

_The bullet punctured Emma Granger's lung. She drowned in her own blood. Yelling at me and crying probably sped up the process._

"Mum? Mum speak to me." Hermione said. "Mum, please wake up." Hermione was on the verge of tears. "MUM!" Hermione cried on her mother's corpse.

Mercer approached Hermione and held her, "They will always be with you, in your heart."

Hermione looked Mercer in his eyes and said, "How?"

_How indeed. A six foot tall human cannot fit in a fist sized heart. I thought that was a comforting line._

"I don't know, they just are."

"I wish I could be like you, unfeeling." said Hermione while holding back her sobs.

"Unfeeling is a curse. I have never known love, respect, or fear. The only feelings I've felt are anger and vengeance." said Mercer.

The loudspeaker came on again. "Eradicate the enemy, target dead ahead, carry out the execution." Mercer grabbed Hermione.

"We have to go." She wouldn't budge. He noticed a chain necklace that Hermione was wearing. "Hermione, give me your necklace." She gave him her necklace. He reached over to her parent's hands and took gold rings off of them. He put them on the necklace and gave it back to her, saying, "Now you have something to remember them by."

"Thank you, Uncle Joe." Hermione said while putting on the necklace. Mercer picked her up and carried her towards the Thames. Later, they turned into an alley and saw Integra Hellsing being surrounded by people in black robes wielding guns and swords. They were lead by a giant of a man in grey robes.

"We are to take her in, Father." said one of the people in black.

The man in grey said, "I don't like this." The others pointed their guns at Integra Hellsing.

"If you all so much as turn the safety off those guns, I'll tear you all apart." said Mercer. They all turned to face him. "Yeah, you fuckers, I'm talking to all of you."

One of them said, "Who are you to command us? You protestant sow!" the man pointed his gun at Mercer and turned the safety off. Faster than they could react, Mercer grabbed him using Whipfist, slammed him against a wall, and consumed him. His screams caused the others to look at him in fear. He did this all while still holding Hermione with his left arm.

The man in grey robes said, "What are you? Vampire, or demon?"

"I am more genetically closer to a vampire than a demon, Father..." Mercer trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Anderson. and you are?"

"Dr. Alex Mercer." At this, one of the men gasped and dropped his firearm. "You know me."

"6 years ago, you caused the deaths of over 3 million people. You're a monster." The others started murmuring.

"I was young, confused, and all that guided me was vengeance. Now I am on a journey to find some purpose in my life." said Mercer. A red streak of darkness started darting from the sky, surrounding Integra. It slowed to reveal Seras Victoria. She looked the same as back in Rio, but her eyes were blood-red and reddish-black energy replaced her left arm.

"Are you alright, Sir Integra?" said Seras. She had a dual voice. Integra nodded.

"I would consume you just so I could talk like that." said Mercer. "That ethereal, dual-voice thing sounds awesome!"

"I still won't forgive you for what you did 6 years ago." said Seras. She charged Mercer, jumped up in the air, and whipped a streak of energy at Mercer, slicing him clean down the middle vertically. She landed next to Hermione and said, "Are you alright?"

Before Hermione could respond, Mercer said, "That's new. I've never been sliced like that before." Seras turned around to see Mercer standing there, perfectly fine. "I have no wish to fight you, though I could kick your ass if I need to." Mercer brought out his Claws and he, along with Seras, charged each other. She whipped her arm of energy at Mercer. He jumped over it and prepared a downward swipe with his right claw. Seras dodged it and kicked Mercer in the face. Mercer shrugged it off and swiped at Seras with his Claws. She parried each attack with her ethereal whip. "Fuck this." Mercer said. He reverted back to normal and stood near Hermione. "Hellsing, I need a favor."

"What would that be?" said Integra.

Mercer motioned to Hermione. "She just saw her parents die in front of her. Take care of her until you can find a family for her."

"Why can't you do it?" inquired Integra.

"I'm on a search for my soul, I can't do that with a child needing care." said Mercer. "She's the first person since Dana that I have feelings for. I see her like a little sister. But I still can't take her with me." He turned to Hermione. "I will return someday, I promise." Hermione walked towards Integra Hellsing. "I believe we have some Nazis to kill, Father?"

"We were sent to kill heathens in God's name. That includes the Nazi vampires." said Father Anderson. "The rest of you, I want you to return to the Vatican and protect the Pope. Maxwell's mistake will lead armies against him."

"We are the bayonets of God. We are his divine instruments for justice on Earth. We are Iscariot. Amen." The rest of them chanted. They left, leaving behind Father Anderson.

"We have heathens to kill, Dr. Mercer." said Anderson.

"Blood to spill, flesh to consume, this is gonna be fun." said Mercer as he left with Father Anderson., leaving Seras, Integra, and Hermione behind.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter so far.**


	6. A World of Souls

Mercer and Anderson ran towards the fight. When they arrived, they saw the 9th Crusaders and the Last Battalion staring at each other. Standing in front of the Last Battalion was a man in a brown trenchcoat. Mercer and Anderson stood in front of the 9th Crusaders.

"So we have two factions fighting here: The Crusaders, lead by Maxwell and The Last Battalion, lead by someone else." said Mercer as he morphed his arms into Claws.

"Don't forget the Hellsing Organization, lead by Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, my master." said another voice. A figure suddenly landed in the middle of the two armies. This figure had long, black hair. He also had a red suit and was dual-wielding two handguns.

"Alucard, we meet again." Said Mercer. They stared at each other. "Father Anderson, lead the Crusade against Millenium. I'm going to defeat this being."

Alucard aimed his guns at Mercer. "Are you going to kill me, Doctor?"

"I never said kill. A monster can only die at the hands of a man. You said that yourself, didn't you?" Mercer said, approaching Alucard. He nodded. Mercer continued, "I'm going to consume you, Alucard. Your power will be added to mine, your knowledge will be my knowledge, and your soul will reside in my body for eternity. You will never die." Mercer had a wicked smile akin to a Chelsea Grin. "Now let me consume you, so I won't have an equal." Mercer swiped at Alucard. Alucard shot at Mercer, barely grazing his head. Alucard took the slash and barely kept his arm. Mercer swiped again and Alucard dodged it by jumping high in the air, shooting at Mercer with both guns. Mercer morphed his right arm into Whipfist and extended his reach to Alucard's ankle. He gasped as Mercer pulled him to the ground, smashing the pavement. Mercer started pulling Alucard towards him. He started shooting at Mercer, but Mercer morphed his left arm into a shield that absorbed the rounds. Alucard tried shooting at the whip, coming up with audible clicks from both guns.

"What are my orders, master?" said Alucard, mere meters away from being consumed. Within his mind, he heard _**Search and destroy. Release control lock restriction 0. Lay waste to our enemies.**_ Alucard's last words before being consumed were: "I am... The Bird of Hermes." Mercer's biomass overtook Alucard and the No-Life King was consumed. Mercer stumbled in the rush of power.

"It's done. I have consumed the Nosferatu, Alucard." said Mercer. "My evolution has advanced beyond anything I have ever imagined." Mercer started to seize up. "What is going on? Another awakening?" His mouth started moving against his will, and with a voice not his own, he said, "Here Standeth the Bird of Hermes, EATING MY OWN WINGS! To keep...myself...tame."

_NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_

Red energy started rushing out of every orifice that Mercer had. Mercer barely managed to scream as his body exploded. A mass of energy took Mercer's place. Everyone started shooting the mass as Anderson and the man in the trenchcoat left the battlefield. "Something terrible is going to happen. Everyone can feel it." said Anderson. "Dr. Mercer is dead." In front of the Last Battalion, a flurry of cards soared out of the mass of darkness, slicing up some of the vampires. In front of the 9th Crusaders, a bullet zig-zagged out of the mass of ethereal power, smashing into some of the soldiers. Unnoticed by anyone, the remains of Alex Mercer oozed towards the Crusaders. One of the soldiers stood on the remains and planted his foot to the ground.

"What in God's name?" said the knight. Mercer's biomass started crawling up the man's leg, multiplying exponentially while doing so. The biomass formed a head near the knight's shoulders. A face formed on the head: the face of Dr. Alex Mercer.

"Not God, science. Scientists created me, the demonic almost destroyed me. Now, your my next meal." said Mercer, his biomass completely enveloping the unfortunate soul. The next moment, Mercer was standing there. He looked up at the Crusader's aircraft and saw his target.

Archbishop Enrico Maxwell.

"It's Impossible! How can something like that exist!?" Maxwell yelled over the loudspeaker. Mercer jumped up on a building, just missing a river of blood. He looked at the blood and saw eyes everywhere in it. Some of the eyes transformed into bodies.

"The Kazan, and the Yeniceri forces." Mercer heard. He looked to his left and saw the Paladin. Father Anderson. "You devoured them all, didn't you?"

_He must be talking about Alucard._

"No matter how hard we try, we're never going to kill you, are we?" Anderson then yelled, "How many lost souls are within you!? How many are there, trapped in your cursed body?" Mercer looked down and out of the blood, knights in medieval armor rose, mounted on horses.

"Wallachia's main army." Maxwell whimpered. "You...your own soldiers, your own subjects. You consumed them." Mercer heard his fear over the loudspeaker. "You are a fiend, a monster. You...you...D-DRACULA!" Maxwell screamed.

_That explains alot._

Alucard now wore red armor and had on a tattered cape. He had long, black hair and a moustache. He had on iron gauntlets and had a sword hanging from his hip. The mass of souls started rushing forward, killing vampire, crusader, and civilian alike. "This is it." said Anderson. "The soldiers are away from the castle, the lord stands alone."

Anderson jumped down into the horde of souls, hacking and slicing at the lost souls. Mercer saw Maxwell's chopper go down and followed. The box that Maxwell was in landed in a mass of the damned. The souls tried to get at Maxwell, but they couldn't penetrate the glass. Mercer jumped down and landed on the box. He morphed his right arm into a blade and started slicing at the waves of undead. When he got enough of a buffer zone, Mercer stabbed the box, putting a hole in it.

"Another demon?" said Maxwell. Mercer grinned and turned into an amorphous biomass. He oozed into the box and reformed.

"Would you believe man created me? That science gave me my powers? It was man, not the divine, nor the demonic. I'm going to consume you, Archbishop, you will live within me, forever." ranted Mercer. Mercer's biomass started crawling over him and in a flash, Archbishop Enrico Maxwell was consumed. "You were a fool. You could've had eternity to be better than the protestants you hate. Your will to kill them lead to a fate worse than death." Mercer morphed his arms into Hammerfist and uppercutted his way out of the box. He landed in a horde of souls. He tried to move, but they swarmed him. Mercer yelled and exploded in a mass of devastating tendrils. With some room, Mercer started grabbing souls left and right and consumed them. After about a dozen, Mercer jumped for the roof. He looked west and felt demonic power radiating.

_Alucard. Without your lives, I will consume you._

Mercer ran, hopping over alleys filled with the damned. He then came across a figure slicing through the damned.

Father Alexander Anderson.

He slashed his way through the horde. Out of nowhere, a flurry of cards shot out and struck Anderson. "What will you do now, catholic?" Mercer heard Alucard say. "What are your chances of winning? One in a thousand, ten thousand, a million, a billion?" Alucard mocked.

"No matter the odds, I will handle it." said Anderson.

_What determination. Someone I can respect._

Alucard jumped behind a horde of souls, nearly blowing off Anderson's arm with his gun while doing so. "Come on, Paladin. Your dragon is waiting." There was a pause. Mercer could only hear Anderson's ragged breathing. "Look at you; you're bruised and bleeding from head to toe, your arm is only hanging on by a few scraps of flesh. What are you going to do? Are you going to die like a dog, on your knees? Or on your feet, like a man? Make a decision, your time is slipping away." Anderson stared at the horde.

"Do you really think the near loss of my arm will stop me, Nosferatu?" said Anderson. He grabbed one of his bayonets and forced it into his hand. He grabbed another bayonet and twirled it in his hand. "Come at me, vampire. COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!" Anderson then charged into the horde. He sliced down the damned left and right, Mercer following him on the rooftops. "I WANT MORE! GIVE ME MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" Anderson saw a hulking brute of a soul step in front of him. "Get outta my way!" yelled Anderson, stabbing the brute in the head. The brute shrugged it off, grabbed Anderson's arm, and started twisting. Mercer saw a chance to intervene. He jumped off the roof and dived. He landed with his fists pounding the ground and spikes erupted from the ground. They impaled everything nearby, including the brute that had a hold of Anderson. Mercer twisted his arms, disconnecting himself from his Groundspike Graveyard. This made the spikes stay there, keeping the souls impaled.

"I'm impressed, Dr. Mercer." said Alucard. "You really could be my equal. You even share my love for impaling enemies. Whoever made you must have known me."

"Why did you interfere? I alone must take down the dragon." said Anderson.

"You will have your fight. You cannot get there by yourself though. Let me clear a path." Mercer said. He morphed his arm into a Blade and started slicing through enemies. He also consumed some of them. Anderson was following, killing stragglers and other enemies that got close. One of the stragglers grabbed Anderson's arm and tore it the rest of the way off. He shrugged it off and continued killing. They reached Alucard and stopped. Mercer was standing there, thanks to his near-endless endurance. Anderson was panting and bleeding out.

"Come on, Angel Dust, must I repeat myself? What are you waiting for? Hit me. Fight me!" said Alucard. Mercer looked at Anderson with a knowing glance. Anderson charged at Alucard. He went for a downward slice, to have it parried by Alucard's sword. They visibly struggled against each other's blade. Anderson was trying to overpower the No-Life King, Alucard was barely putting his all behind it. Alucard side-stepped Anderson's bayonet and let it be imbedded in the ground. Anderson pulled out another bayonet and tried to run the Nosferatu through. Alucard batted it aside with his sword, grabbed Anderson's lone arm, and threw him to the ground, in one fluid movement. Anderson tried to get up, without success. "You're finished, catholic. You're bleeding out, disarmed, and too weak to stand." He turned to Mercer. "This fight is finished. Anderson can no longer stand. I don't kick dogs when they're down, so now it's your turn." Mercer brandished his Blade. "A Falchion. I haven't seen a sword like that in centuries."

"And I'll run this through your heart, Dracula." said Mercer. He charged Alucard and went for a horizontal slice. Alucard jumped over Mercer and performed a Helm-Splitter, slicing Mercer's head in half. In a few seconds, Mercer looked like he was never harmed. Mercer went to stab Alucard. Alucard spun around and chopped Mercer's arm off with his sword. As Mercer's Blade fell to the ground, his biomass shifted and his arm grew back. Mercer's arm morphed into Whipfist and shot it at Alucard. Alucard blocked it with his sword and pulled out his other handgun to shoot at Mercer. 2 bullets later and Mercer's Whipfist was shot off. Mercer's biomass formed into Claws and he went for a diagonal slash. Alucard parried one of the claws with his sword and nearly dodged the other one, grabbing Mercer's arm. Alucard was barely keeping the Claws from digging into his neck. Alucard was struggling, as was Mercer. Alucard yelled and kicked Mercer in the chest, pushing him back. Alucard then ran Mercer through with his sword. Alucard stepped back, leaving his sword embedded in Mercer's chest.

"My equal? Hmph, you're just a dog. A dog with no reason, that needs to be told what to do. A dog that follows his instincts, and nothing else. A dog...that needs to be...put down." ranted Alucard. He walked up to Mercer and pulled his sword out. In one swift movement, Alucard decapitated Dr. Alex Mercer.

* * *

**A/N:**** a couple more chapters and this FF should be done.  
Falchion: a broad sword. I used it for Alucard to relate to Mercer's Blade**


	7. Treachery and other plans

Seeing Mercer's headless body fall to the ground, Alucard said, "And like any dog, you amused me for as long as you were here." He started to walk away when he heard clapping. He turned around and saw Mercer, perfectly fine, and clapping.

"I'm impressed to think that decapitation would kill me." He held up his left hand as his right arm morphed into a Claw. "First, I was shot with bullets." Mercer emphasized this by slicing off his thumb. "Then, they shot me with 30mm tank rounds." Again, he emphasized this by slicing off his index finger. "Then, and this is my favorite." Mercer flipped off Alucard. "They detonated a nuclear bomb near me." Alucard gaped at this. Mercer sliced off his middle finger. Slowly, his fingers grew back. "But I can never die." Alucard grabbed his sword.

"So what will happen? Will we fight 'til the end of time?" said Alucard.

"I guess so. After all, Heaven doesn't wait for me. Neither does Hell. Those places are for beings with souls. I don't have one to call my own, so all that waits for me is oblivion." Mercer said.

Alucard walked up to Mercer. "All that waits for me is eternal hellfire."

"And I will send you there, Nosferatu!" said a voice. Alucard turned around and saw Anderson charging him with a nail. "AMEN!" Anderson tried to run Alucard through, but he dodged the nail and Anderson imbedded the nail in Mercer. At this, Anderson collapsed. Mercer stumbled in the rush of divine power coming from the nail. His biomass enveloped the nail as his left arm turned into a whip of thorns.

"What is this? These thorns are overriding my Blacklight." Mercer said.

"The Nail of Helena. A scrap of miracle. Now, I think we can be true equals, Dr. Mercer." said Alucard. "It would've killed me, overriding my demonic power."

Mercer turned to Anderson. "Was that what you were trying to accomplish, Father?"

"Yes, only a man can kill a monster. Helena would have helped me, now it helps you." said Anderson. "I am dying, my only regret was being unable to see the destruction of the No-Life King."

Mercer put his right hand on Anderson, "You will see the world through my eyes, Father. When I find a way, you will get a body again."

"What are you doing?" said Anderson. Mercer's biomass was crawling across his body.

"I am consuming you, Father. Your skills will be added to mine, your knowledge will be mine, and your soul will reside within me. But be assured, you won't be there forever. You will return to life to kill heathens in God's name." said Mercer.

"I hear voices. The children are calling. Amen" Anderson was too weak to fight it and in a moment, Father Alexander Anderson was consumed. Mercer and Alucard chanted Anderson's last word in unison. By then, two other figures stopped by.

Seras Victoria, And Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"Where's Hermione?" said Mercer.

"Safe, in an orphanage in Surrey." said Seras.

"If you could travel that fast, Seras." said Mercer. He turned to Alucard. "Why didn't you use speed against me?"

Alucard scoffed. "I did, back in Brazil. I used my speed to evade your attacks. You extended your reach, caught me, and nearly killed me." Mercer turned to Seras and found his movement restricted. He looked down and saw his body wrapped in a blue wire. in a swift movement, the wires eviscerated Mercer, chopping him to tiny pieces. "Walter, is that you?" said Alucard.

A man of 20 years walked forward. he had black hair and gloves. The wires were flowing around him like grass in a gentle breeze. His bespectacled face was trained on Alucard. "Yes, Alucard."

"What did they do to you, Walter?" said Seras.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Walter. "They captured me, vampirized me, and brainwashed me to fight my former allies. Or at least, that's what you want to hear. No, I am here of my own volition. I am serving only myself. And now I will make sure you don't see the coming dawn, Alucard."

"You wretched fool, Walter. You have become an Angel of Death in both body and mind. An abomination stands before me. You once refused to take the easy path to power, what happened?" said Alucard. He kneeled before Sir Integra. "What are my orders, my master?"

"Your orders haven't changed, Alucard. Search and Destroy. All that stand against us must be destroyed." said Sir Integra.

Alucard stood up, radiating supernatural energy. "It will be done, my master." A red and black zeppelin touched down.

"Fraulein, let the dogs fight. I wish to speak to you, along with you and Dr. Mercer too." a voice boomed out over speakers. A ramp was lowered and waiting for them was a boy. Schrödinger.

"What is he blathering on about? Who is Dr. Mercer?" said Walter.

"The one you reduced to mincemeat." said Alucard. "You didn't kill him."

Walter would've retorted when he saw the pieces of Mercer clump together, becoming a mass of flesh. The biomass rose up, taking the form of Alex Mercer, sans the thorns. "Eviscerated by wires." said Mercer. He mimicked taking out a writing utensil and a piece of paper. "That's a new way to be killed." He made a checking motion on his imaginary pad of paper.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" said Walter.

"Oh no, no." said Mercer, walking to the zeppelin. He passed Walter and said, "Pssh, yeah." and kept walking.

"You were serious and stern not 2 minutes ago, and now you're acting like a kid." said Alucard. "Did Walter slice your brain?"

"Nah, the dozens of souls I've absorbed, and the personalities that came with them, is a little much." said Mercer. "From what I hear, it's like having beers. Down too many and shit happens." He caught up with Sir Integra and Seras, who was forced to go by Alucard.

"Welcome aboard, madam." said Schrödinger. Sir Integra absent-mindedly pulled out a pistol and shot Schrödinger in the head. The three of them passed Schrödinger's corpse without a second thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the United States, Colonel Rooks was looking over the report given to him by Dr. Harrison.

_Vampires exist? I wonder how we can use that?_

A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts. "Enter." A black man entered wearing an Army uniform, followed by a scientist. "The volunteer to see you, Colonel Rooks." said the scientist.

"Good, I asked for you, Sergeant , because you are the best the Marine Corps has to offer that they can spare. You also will have the necessary motive to complete the mission I have for you."

"What is the mission?" said the sergeant.

"There is a terrorist that attacked New York 6 years ago with a Bio-weapon. This attack resulted in the death of your family, am I correct?" said Colonel Rooks

"Yes sir."

"The terrorist's name is Dr. Alex Mercer, Codename: ZEUS. We need you to find ZEUS and execute him." said Colonel Rooks.

"Is there anything I should know about ZEUS?" said the sergeant.

"Yes, a couple things. First, he was an employee for Gentek Pharmaceuticals and stole a sample of the Blacklight virus, a bio-weapon."

"And you want me to retrieve the weapon?" asked the sergeant.

"Don't interrupt me again, save your questions for after the briefing." barked Rooks. "ZEUS bonded with the Blacklight virus, making himself inhuman. He is exceedingly lethal and should be executed at long range."said Rooks. "The report that Dr. Harrison has details a person able to go toe to toe with ZEUS, forcing ZEUS to retreat. The person goes by the name Alucard. We did research on Alucard and found out that he works for the Hellsing Organization in London. You are to head there and open negotiations for an alliance between us and them for special training. Any questions?"

"How was Alucard able to go toe to toe with ZEUS?" said the sergeant.

"You will find out, sergeant." said Rooks. "Dismissed." The sergeant left.

"You sent Heller into the lion's den, you know that?" said the scientist.

"He can handle himself." stated Rooks.


	8. An Alliance and the Fall of Millenium

The three of them continued to walk in the zeppelin. "What will you do after this, Mercer?" said Sir Integra.

"I'll go where the world takes me." said Mercer. "My only purpose is to kill, to consume, to evolve. Maybe my understanding of my existence will evolve with more lives I consume." They rounded a corner and came across a dozen vampires. "Oh goodie, more beings to eat." Mercer brought out his claws and charged. Seras followed closely behind. The vampires didn't stand a chance between the virus and the Draculina. Mercer pounced on the nearest vampire, tearing him in half. Seras lashed out with her ethereal whip and decapitated a couple vampires. The rest opened fire, Mercer taking the brunt of the rounds. Seras fell back to defend Sir Integra, blocking stray bullets with her whip. The vampires ran out of ammo and started cheering when they saw Mercer drop to his knees. "Don't move." said Mercer, his voice dripping with malice. He raised his Claws in the air and brought them down with force. Everyone heard a rumbling and another four vampires were impaled by groundspikes. Mercer lifted his arms, stood up, and the groundspikes receded. He rushed forward and sliced away at the three standing vampires. He looked back at Seras and Sir Integra when he heard laughter. Mercer looked to his left and saw a vampire on the ground with his right leg missing, laughing.

"Is this it? Are you our reaper?" said the vampire. He started laughing as Seras came up and decapitated the vampire.

"They all have smiles on their faces." said Seras. "Do they wish for death? THEN THEY SHOULD HAVE HUNG THEMSELVES 50 YEARS AGO!" yelled Seras.

A voice rang out over hidden speakers. "You can't say that, Fraulein. We just don't care if we live or die. To achieve this, we must work hard. Every human in the world will not know of us, every human in the world will forget about us, so now we only need ourselves. Simply put, we don't want to die. No, we need to die for something more. For that, we came here. But what more is there? There has to be something else! There must be some place to fight! There must still be a place to fight your enemy! The world is full of great evils and wonders, with fighting and gunfire. Somewhere in the world, is our special battlefield. For us to die, we need something more. If not, we must continue eternally. This is why we believe you are precious. You are magnificent, Royal Order of Religious Knights. Hellsing. The reason your existence makes our deaths worthwhile is because your existence is worth killing." They rounded another corner and saw a man in a brown trenchcoat with a Captain's hat. "Dr. Mercer, you are such an astounding being. Able to devour my troops without slowing, you truly are the voice of hunger. To slice through Vatican Crusaders without stopping, you truly are the voice of destruction. To kill enemies regardless of innocent lives, you truly are the voice of death. The Doc wishes to talk to you, colleague to colleague. He is in the research division near the bottom floors."

"If you people believe me to be death incarnate," Mercer growled. "Then let me take you all TO HELL!" Mercer yelled, charging at the man. Mercer lept into the air, ready to cleave the man down the middle. The man raised his arm and parried Mercer's attack. Mercer was sent crashing to the floor. Mercer got up, grunting, "What...the...FUCK!" Mercer looked at the man and saw the man still standing there. The only change was a cut on the man's coat.

_Hardened skin? What is he?_

Mercer charged the man again, ready to run him through. The man caught the blade with both hands and shook his head at Mercer. "C'mon Seras, let's bring this guy down." said Mercer. Seras motioned to Sir Integra to continue on. The Man didn't stop her. Seras picked up one of her drum-mag, semi-auto sniper rifles and tossed the other one over to Mercer. "Thanks" With a maniacal grin, he fired at the man, Seras started a second later. The man pulled out an UZI submachine gun and a custom handgun with a long barrel. He fired the handgun at Seras and the UZI at Mercer. Mercer pulled up a shield made of hardened biomass and Seras started dodging. Mercer couldn't fire his weapon with his shield up and Seras tried, missing every shot. The man ran out of ammo, rushing Mercer. Mercer dropped his shield and fired away, only getting a couple shots in. Those shots barely managed to slow the man down. Mercer charged, Claws out, and was slowed by the man's trenchcoat. Mercer assimilated the coat and got a better look at the man.

He had short, silver hair and red eyes. The man also had a six-pack. Seras tried to use her ethereal whip to stab the man, but some energy prevented her attack from hitting. The man roared and Mercer saw a set of feral teeth. The energy stopping Seras' attack manifested in white mist surrounding the man. The man's mouth started protruding out as silver fur started sprouting up from his skin. "Is that a werewolf?" said Seras.

"I would think so, Seras." said Mercer. "But I've never heard of a werewolf with control over their transformations." In the man's place was a giant bear-like wolf. It stood over seven feet tall and looked like it could pitch a car like a ball. The werewolf's claws looked like they could tear through metal like paper. It charged at Mercer and went for a swipe with its right arm. Mercer jumped over the werewolf and tried to slice the werewolf's head open using the Helm-Splitter technique Alucard used. Mercer's Blade was deflected by the werewolf's supernaturally hardened hide. The werewolf backhanded Mercer and sent him flying. Seras came charging in, grabbing the werewolf using her ethereal whip. The werewolf grabbed the whip with his left hand and used it to bash Seras around the room.

Across the room, Mercer got up. "I...will...consume you, werewolf." Mercer's biomass started rippling across his skin, becoming extremely volatile. He charged forward and hopped on the werewolf's back. The tendrils of Blacklight tried burrowing into the werewolf's hide without success. It tried dissolving its skin to be met with failure. "Why won't you just die!" yelled Mercer. The werewolf reached up, grabbed Mercer, and tore him off his back. Mercer landed on the ground with clumps of fur in his hands. Mercer consumed the fur and shuddered in the knowledge that came with it. Seras landed near Mercer. "He doesn't believe in his leader's cause." said Mercer. "He's looking for a worthy opponent to kill him. No matter, I won't devour your soul, werewolf, I'll consume your corpse." He shifted to Claws and said to Seras, "If folklore is true, silver will kill him. Find some." Mercer swiped at the werewolf to have his arm grabbed and torn off by the werewolf. Mercer's arm broke down to biomass sludge and oozed back to him. Mercer assimilated the biomass and he regrew his arm. Mercer morphed to Hammerfists and started beating at the werewolf. The werewolf caught Mercer's fists and held them there.

"Mercer!" yelled Seras. Mercer looked behind him and saw a glint of silver in Seras' hand. The werewolf took this opportunity to tear off Mercer's arms. The werewolf used his supernatural strength to throw the arms into flames far from Mercer. Mercer fell to his knees, unarmed. The werewolf grabbed Mercer's throat and started squeezing.

"That won't...stop me." Mercer choked out. Although Mercer doesn't require air to live, speaking is another process. Out of the stumps of arms, divine thorns started growing out and wrapped themselves around the werewolf's arms. The werewolf released Mercer. The thorns continued coming out of Mercer's arms, wrapping themselves around the werewolf's legs. Seras ran up to Mercer with a silver tooth. "Do it. Silence this being's suffering." said Mercer. Seras shoved the tooth into the werewolf's beating heart. The werewolf's eyes bulged out as he reverted back to human form. Mercer retracted the thorns into himself. The werewolf fell back onto the floor. He smiled in child-like glee as he burst into blue flames. Out of the burning body, they saw his soul arise. The soul nodded at them before taking a wolfen form and disappearing.

"What were those thorns?" said Seras as Mercer's arms grew back.

Mercer tore at where his heart would be, showing a nail. "The Nail of Helena. Father Anderson tried to kill Dracula with it. Your master dodged it and the nail was imbedded in myself." He noticed stairs going downward. "You should return to your boss. I'll be fine." Mercer started walking away from Seras.

"Mercer!" yelled Seras.

"Yes, Seras?" said Mercer.

"I'll never forgive you for killing him." said Seras. "But your actions tonight, and your devotion to that little girl, proves you have a heart. Your selfless actions saved countless lives, despite what the Major says. You are like master in many ways-"

"Stop!" said Mercer. "I am not like your master. I envy him and think him a fool. He was a bloodthirsty warmonger, but he was human at one point. He had humanity, not needing to steal the souls of others to feel. For that, I envy him. But he gave up his humanity to take vengeance on those that wronged him. That is why he is a fool. I was built by scientists as a weapon. I wish I could be human, like Dana."

"Dana?" said Seras. "Who is Dana?" Mercer was already gone. Seras turned around and ran off to find Sir Integra.

_I am not a monster like Dracula._

Mercer continued to the lower levels, eventually reaching a lab. He entered, find a man frantically running around. The man had shoulder length, blonde hair and a white lab coat. "There's so much to do, I'm not done" The man muttered. Mercer knocked on the frame of the door. The man turned around to reveal a weathered face hidden by an unusual pair of spectacles. "Dr. Mercer, a pleasure to talk to you. I am Dr. Till Lindemann, head researcher of Millenium. I wish to talk to you, doctor to doctor."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Lindemann." said Mercer.

"Call me Doc, please, Dr. Lindemann makes me feel older." said Doc.

"Then I insist you call me Alex, It's my name." Doc nodded. "Now, what do you want to know?" said Mercer.

"I have heard of you six years ago, when you caused the deaths of over 3 million people. I was intrigued as to how you did it. 3 million people divided by 21 days amounts to 142,857 people a day; divide that by 24 hours is 5,952 people an hour; divide that by 60 minutes is roughly 100 people a minute. To kill a hundred people a minute, everyday, for 21 days, the duration of the outbreak, you would have to be inhuman. I want to know what you are, what you can do, and if I can replicate it." said Doc.

"You mean no harm to me?" said Mercer.

"None, Alex. I wish to," Doc cleared his throat, "for lack of a better term, 'study' you."

"Fine, but a couple of things to take note. One, I am a patient, not a test subject. Two, don't betray me, I was betrayed once. I devoured her, and she was my girfriend in life." said Mercer.

"I understand." said Doc.

There was a rumbling that resounded throughout the zeppelin. "I guess Seras and Sir Integra are having fun, but we have to move." said Mercer.

"Where are we going, Alex?" said Doc.

"I just go places, let circumstance guide me. Maybe there are places you wanted to visit." said Mercer

"I had friends in Leipzieg in East Germany when I was younger." said Doc. There was more rumbling and a piece of the zeppelin fell near Mercer. "How do we get out of here?" Mercer picked up Doc and ran out the way they came. They managed to get outside before the zeppelin imploded. Mercer looked back and saw a red beam of energy burst out of the zeppelin.

"Godspeed, Seras. I hope we can meet again. Maybe someday, you will kill me." said Mercer.

Doc fell out of Mercer's arms and lamented, "My progress, my research, gone."

"Your studies into Blacklight will replace the knowledge on vampires." said Mercer, reassuring Doc. "when are we going to meet another vampire anyways?" Mercer picked up Doc and ran east, away from London. They came across an empty boat, which they stole. With that action, Dr. Alex Mercer and Dr. Till Lindemann left Britain, finding understanding on life and Blacklight.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: and this part is done. look for the next part: The Adventures of Alex Mercer: Siberian Darkness  
I also couldn't think of a german name for the doctor, so I used Till Lindemann. If you can guess who the real-life Till Lindemann is, you get a prize.**


End file.
